


Day Two: Confessions

by Zorua_Illusion



Series: ZI's Genyatta Week 2k16 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day Two, Genji is Surprising, Genyatta Week 2016, Other, Right?, Zenyatta's Horrified, also i tagged this as graphic but i'm not sure if it is?, brotherly issues: fratricide, but they get a happy ending so its okay, continuing with the name trend, i guess i should actually put in some tags, robo angst, there's a lot implied though, they got zenyatta's right why not Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorua_Illusion/pseuds/Zorua_Illusion
Summary: In which Genji is surprising, Zenyatta's horrified, and I hurt everyone I love (but they get a happy ending so it's okay).





	

Zenyatta’s not entirely sure why Genji feels it necessary to explain what happened in the fight with Hanzo. He’s never said anything against the cyborg doing so, but he hasn’t encouraged it either; there’s a distance there Zenyatta’s not willing to cross on his own, but Genji feels as if it’s too much, so he folds his legs up and listens.  
Or, waits. Genji feels the need to take off his helm and sets the various parts on the table. He grips his cup of tea loosely, already losing himself in memory.  
“Even the worst of days start as any other good day might,” Genji started, “and that day was looking pretty great. Or so I thought. Good entertainment, good food, nice company – well, the life of a bachelor. Nothing notable happened… until I got back to the estate.” Genji looked into his tea as Zenyatta waited for him to continue. “I can’t quite tell you how Hanzo and I got to dueling – shock and trauma and the human mind are tricky things and those memories are lost – but I can tell you we did.”  
Genji paused, finding his words. When he continued, Zenyatta had to turn his audio sensitivity up just to be able to hear Genji.  
“Looking back now, I can see that Hanzo did not wish to battle me. You’ve seen him fight; there’s an anger about him. Controlled, tamed, but anger. That was missing this fight, every swipe was half-hearted at best, and my defense worse. I did not want to fight my brother. I had only used my katana to defend. We still ended up tearing up half the courtyard.” Genji smiled. It wasn’t a completely happy one – it was one born of nostalgia, of humor in horror. “It was during that part where I got this-” he motioned to the scar that extended from the left corner of his mouth to his sideburn, “- I wasn’t paying full attention to where his strikes were landing, and Hanzo didn’t expect me not to block it. He stopped, staring in horror. I stopped, too. I didn’t wish to fight my brother. I couldn’t fight my brother. I dropped my sword.”  
Zenyatta’s small movements stilled. Genji smiled, though it didn’t come out quite right. “I am unsure as to what I expected. Perhaps I paid too much attention to the stories our mother told. But Hanzo… duty drove him. You don’t say no to the elders, no matter if you were head or not. He called his dragons, needing their strength to get through it. That’s how I got these.” Genji gestured to the teeth marks that extended on the other side of his face. “There are more scars, buried beneath the armor. Scales. I don’t know how I lost my right arm, but I suspect I lost my legs in the wreckage they wreak. Then Overwatch found me… and you know the rest.” Genji shrugged. There was nothing else to say.  
Zenyatta couldn’t speak for a moment, processing all that he heard.  
“Genji,” he began very seriously, “may I hug you?”  
Genji laughed but nodded. Zenyatta swept him up, leading the cyborg to make a startled noise as he was suddenly set in the omnic’s lap.  
“Shimada Genji, you are stronger than you know, or give yourself credit for,” Zenyatta murmured as he held Genji closer. “Thank you for sharing this with me, little sparrow.”  
“I’m still taller than you,” Genji grumped playfully, allowing Zenyatta to cuddle him. He had missed this – being touched. He was always tactile, while the rest of the Shimada clan was… not. The feelings stuck with him through his transformation, though now people could only touch him with permission unless they wanted a short sword to their face. (And maybe an orb thrown a little too hard during training; it’s hard to tell with Zenyatta.)  
“Of course,” Zenyatta hummed. His orbs began ringing as peace washed over them, playing a gentle tune. Soon enough, Genji fell into sleep, and Zenyatta brushed his hand through the semi-long strands of black-blue-green synthetic hair, falling into a meditative state though without meditating. He, too, eventually started hibernation.  
(Genji’s tea was cold when he woke. He drank it anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Continuing the trend with “Shimada Genji” being said in every Genyatta week fic. My irritation extends from an incident earlier this semester; one of my art professors told a girl she had to switch her name around because that’s how we write it in English.  
> She had written her name in Chinese. Both me and another girl stared at the teacher and asked why she had to switch it around if her name was in Chinese and she was essentially translating it. The teacher let her keep her name the way it was. But every time I see “Genji Shimada”, unless it’s in the context of roll call where its last name first name, I get super irritated. So that’s why I’m a little hostile about it.  
> This covers like four of my headcannons? I don’t like the idea that Hanzo was unfeeling towards Genji, or feeling completely negative. There was a time when they got along, presumably, going by the picture in Genji’s room in Nepal. But as Genji said, you don’t say no to the elders. Except he does, and he drops his sword, because he cannot fight his brother. His anger stems from the fact that he was willingly defenseless, and felt that Hanzo took advantage of that, and were the dragons really necessary? Also, as much as I love fanart of Genji’s super scarred face, that wouldn’t make sense in the context of my fight (where did those scars come from), also the fact that in Dragons I see nothing but winkles about his eyes. I might be missing something since the lighting’s awful but yeah. Teeth marks, man. And synthetic hair because Genji’s hair would be awful under that helmet otherwise.


End file.
